I Know You Know
by Miss hee
Summary: Hanya cerita tentang Kyungsoo yang begitu mendambakan Jongin hingga ia membulatkan tekadnya untuk menggoda pemuda itu. GS!


**I Know You Know.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin.**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning : Gaje, bahasa amburadul, aneh, typo dimana-mana.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Spesial karena Hee udah legal 18tahun wkwkwkwk.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat seorang gadis remaja yang berseragam SMA dengan tas punggungnya tengah berdiri didepan sebuah ruangan. Gadis itu terlihat sedang berdiri diatas sebuah kursi dan mengintip seseorang didalam sana melalui jendela kecil yang cukup tinggi disana.

Sesekali ia menelan ludahnya kasar karena seseorang didalam sana. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak mengedipkan matanya saat menatap seseorang didalam ruangan itu karena takut melewatkan pemandangan didepannya itu.

Gadis itu ia sedang melihat seorang pemuda yang sedang melakukan latihan dance didalam sana. Bahkan gadis itu juga merekan setiap gerakan yang dilakukan oleh pemuda itu.

" _Ini gila kenapa dia begitu seksi."_ Batin gadis itu yang masih melihat pemuda itu tengah istirahat dan mengelap keringatnya.

" _Oh good! Aku bahkan ingin menggantikan tangannya mengelap keringat itu."_ Batin gadis itu lagi yang kini tengah susah payah menelan ludahnya kasar.

Dan kini pemuda itu mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja seragamnya itu.

" _Tidak jangan lakukan itu!"_ Seru gadis itu dalam hati.

Namun sayang pemuda itu tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan gadis itu. Dan kini gadis itu membelalakkan matanya yang sudah lebar itu karena melihat sang pemuda sudah membebaskan tubuh atletisnya dari seragamnya.

" _Shit! Kau membuat jantungku berdegup kencang Kim Jongin."_ Batin gadis itu yang kini merasakan degupan kecang didadanya dan membangkitkan sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya.

" _Tahan Do Kyungsoo kau hanya melihatnya bertelanjang dada bukan telanjang bulat kenapa pikiranmu kemana-mana."_ Batin gadis itu yang berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Gadis itu Do Kyungsoo sedang mengintip seorang pemuda yang bernama Kim Jongin. Ini adalah kebiasannya rutin yang selalu ia lakukan setelah sepulang sekolah yaitu mengintip Kim Jongin latihan dance.

Do Kyungsoo adalah seorang gadis yang diam-diam mengagumi ketampanan dari sosok Kim Jongin bahkan menurutnya Jongin adalah pemuda tertampan didunia ini. Tidak banyak orang yang tahu jika Kyungsoo sering mengintip pemuda itu berlatih dance.

Mungkin karena Kyungsoo melakukannya disaat sekolah sudah sepi. Tidak hanya itu Kyungsoo yang dikenal pendiam dan polos itu juga ternyata memiliki sisi lain yaitu Kyungsoo yang cerewet, mesum serta sedikit banyak yaitu binal.

Memang tidak banyak yang mengetahui itu karena Kyungsoo adalah orang yang tertutup. Mungkin itulah sebabnya orang-orang menganggap ia adalah gadis baik-baik yang selalu bersikap sopan dan manis, terlebih lagi wajahnya yang sangat mendukung dengan sikapnya itu.

Tapi tanpa diketahui ternyata Kyungsoo juga gadis normal layaknya seorang remaja. Ia bahkan sering membaca komik-komik berbau sex saat waktu senggang dirumahnya. Tidak hanya itu ia juga pernah bermastrubasi saat pertama kali tanpa sengaja ia melihat Jongin berlatih dance dengan keringat yang bercucuran ditubuh pemuda itu.

Bagi Kyungsoo Jongin itu pemuda yang sempurna seperti dikomik-komik yang pernah ia baca. Seperti saat ini Kyungsoo sedang menahan dirinya agar darahnya tidak berdesis.

Tapi yang terjadi justru diluar dugaan Jongin yang sudah selesai latihan disana tengah terduduk dengan tenang sambil melihat ponselnya, kini tiba-tiba memasukkan tangannya kedalam celananya.

Kyungsoo semakin gelisah melihat itu, tapi yang Kyungsoo lakukan justru sebaliknya ia justru memperbesar gambar diponselnya. Ia terus menyalakan kameranya untuk merekam apa yang Jongin lakukan.

Dan benar saja disana Jongin sedang bermain solo sambil melihat ponselnya yang berada ditangannya. Terlihat jelas dari ekspresi Jongin yang terlihat menikmati dan kadang memejamkan matanya keenakan.

Kyungsoo benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat tapi ia menikmati momen itu. Kini sesuatu mulai menggelitik perutnya, ia juga merasa pusat tubuhnya sangat gatal. Ia terus menikmati bagaimana nikmatnya Jongin bermain solo walaupun ia tidak mendengar apa yang pemuda itu desahkan.

Kyungsoo menikmati momen-momen itu dengan sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya karena merah tak tahan dengan gairahnya yang bergejolak.

Bahkan tangannya yang menganggur kini justru bermain pada dadanya sendiri. Ia meremas payudaranya dari luar seragamnya dengan kasar.

"Ahh Jonginhhh..." Desahan Kyungsoo lolos begitu saja tepat saat Jongin juga menyelesaikan permainan solonya.

Jongin yang sudah selesai bermain solo itu segera membenahi pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu segera tersadar dan turun dari kursi itu serta menyimpan video yang ia rekam tadi. Tak lupa juga ia mengembalikan kursi yang ia gunakan tadi ketempat semula.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Kyungsoo berlari menuju keluar sekolahan itu sebelum Jongin melihatnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sudah berada dikamarnya dan tengah berbaring diranjang empuknya. Ia merasa hari ini sangat beruntung karena selain melihat Jongin berlatih dance ia juga melihat betapa indahnya tubuh pemuda itu dan lagi yang lebih mengejutkan ia melihat Jongin bermain solo disana.

Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya dan memutar kembali video yang ia rekam tadi. Ia kembali melihat bagaimana nikmatnya Jongin bermain solo dan tanpa ia sadari ia sudah menggerayangi tubuhnya sendiri untuk mencari kepuasannya hingga akhirnya ia mencapai puncaknya.

"Hah... hah... Kim Jongin aku semakin ingin merasakan bagaimana kerasnya dan kuatnya kebanggaanmu itu didalamku." Kata Kyungsoo dengan mengatur nafasnya.

Tiba-tiba saja terlintas sebuah ide dikepalanya, ia tersenyum miring saat memikirkan ide gilanya itu.

"Kim Jongin aku akan menikmatimu besok. Ayo kita hari esok dengan desahan." Kata Kyungsoo yang kemudian tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Kyungsoo berangkat sekolah seperti biasanya dan tampil seperti biasanya. Ia terus menyenebar senyumannya kepada siapapun yang ia kenal maupun yang tidak ia kenal.

Hingga akhirnya waktu yang ia nanti-nantikan tiba yaitu waktu dimana semua siswa meninggalkan sekolahan. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo mengganti seragamnya dengan seragam yang lebih menggoda. Lalu setelahnya ia pergi menuju ketempat yang ia tuju.

.

.

.

Jongin tengah berjalan menuju ketempat latihannya seorang diri dengan earphone yang terpasang ditelinganya dan juga tangannya yang ia masukkan kedalam saku.

Dengan santainya Jongin membuka ruangan yang biasa ia gunakan untuk latihan. Dan saat itu pula langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seseorang sedang menari disana. Yang lebih mengejutkannya adalah seorang gadis yang tengah menari dengan seksinya.

Jongin berdiri didepan pintu dan mematikan lagu yang sedang ia dengarkan tanpa melepaskan earphonenya. Ia menatap gadis itu dengan tak percaya.

Gadis itu ia mengenakan rok tepat dibawah pangkal pahanya hingga saat ia membungkuk ataupun menungging maka celana dalamnya akan terlihat. Bahkan yang lebih parahnya gadis itu mengenakan seragam ketat dengan menali seragamnya itu diatas pusar sehingga perut rampingnya itu terlihat.

Tak hanya sampai disana ia juga melepas semua kancing seragam kemejanya itu hingga mempertontonkan payudara yang hanya terbungkus oleh bra berwarna merah marun.

Gadis itu menari dengan erotisnya dengan sesekali meremas dan mengelus payudaranya bahkan tak segan ia juga menusuk vaginanya dari luar roknya dengan jari telunjuknya sendiri.

Jongin melihat takjub pemandangan didepannya. Ia hanya membeku ditempatnya dan menelan ludahnya dengan kasar. Ia merasa ruangan itu seketika menjadi panas.

Kini musik diruangan itu berhenti mengalun namun baru beberapa detik kemudian musik diruangan itu kembali mengalun dan kali ini adalah lagu dari girlband seksi kesukaan Jongin yaitu AOA miniskrit.

Jongin kembali menelan ludahnya saat musik dimulai. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi lagi terlebih gerakan dari lagu itu sangat menggoda bagi Jongin.

 _Hey hey hey AOA_

 _Hey hey hey_

 _Brave sound (Drop it)_

Gadis itu mulai menggerakkan tubuh sintalnya layaknya sedang menggoda Jongin. Jongin tetap diam ditempatnya dan menikmati pemandangan itu.

Gadis itu membaringkan tubuhnya dilantai saat lirik lagu itu berubah. Ia menatap cermin didepannya dengan tatapan menggoda serta menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tak hanya itu ia juga melengkungkan tubuhnya dan menggerakkan kakinya bergantian. Jongin hampir mimisan melihat itu terlebih lagi tangan gadis itu bermain pada pusat kenikmatannya sendiri. Ia mengusap bahkan meremas pusatnya yang masih tebungkus celana dalamnya.

Jongin melihatnya dengan sangat jelas karena gadis itu berbaring dengan kaki yang menghadap kearahnya.

"Aahhh..." Bahkan kini Jongin mendengar desahan erotis gadis itu.

Lirik lagu itu terus berganti dan gadis itu sudah bangkit dari berbaringnya. Namun masih tetap menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan erotis layaknya seorang jalang yang sedang menggoda pelanggannya, benar-benar seksi dan menggoda.

Gadis itu terus menirukan gerakan dari girl group tersebut dengan sama persis bahkan kadang ia meremas payudaranya ataupun mengusap pusat tubuhnya sendiri. Bahkan lengkap dengan desahannya.

Jongin benar-benar akan meledak sekarang karena melihat itu. Terlihat jika saat ini dibalik celana Jongin sudah terdapat sesuatu yang menggebung dan keras.

Dan mungkin Jongin akan benar-benar meledak sekarang saat lagu itu sudah hampir selesai gadis itu mengganti gerakan karena disana tidak terdapat kursi jadi gadis itu mengganti gerakan aslinya.

Gadis itu ia mulai membungkukkan badannya dengan pantat gadis itu yang menghadap kearah Jongin. Jongin dapat melihat dengan jelas celana dalam gadis itu karena roknya yang terlalu pendek.

Gadis itu menggoyangkan pantatnya dan meremasnya sekilas. Ia juga membusungkan dadanya lalu meremas payudaranya itu. Ia masih menatap cermin besar didepannya dengan wajah penuh akan nafsu.

"Eungghhh..." Gadis itu melenguh pelan dan menggigit bibir bawahnya seksi.

Dan gerakan penutup dari gadis itu adalah ia terduduk dengan kakinya yang dilebarkan dan kedua tangannya menangkup payudaranya.

"Shit!" Umpat Jongin karena ia merasa sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya dan melihat ke arah cermin besar disana. Ia memasang wajah tertegunnya saat ia melihat Jongin disana.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo gadis itu berpura-pura tertegun dengan keberadaan Jongin disana. Namun sebenarnya didalam hatinya ia tersenyum senang karena Jongin melihatnya menari erotis seperti tadi. Terlebih lagi ia juga melihat jika sesuatu diselangkangan Jongin sudah menggebung.

Dengan segera Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya menghadap Jongin. Jongin sendiri hanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan penuh nafsu dan tanpa sengaja ia menatap kearah payudara Kyungsoo yang mengintip dibalik branya itu.

Jongin mulai membuang tas serta earphonenya lalu berjalan mendekat kearah Kyungsoo dengan sorot matanya yang penuh nafsu.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan menatap Jongin. Entah sebuah tatapan menggoda atau tatapan canggung tapi dimata Jongin tatapan itu adalah tatapan menggoda yang menyruhnya untuk segera menyerang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berjalan mundur saat Jongin mulai mendekat hingga akhirnya ia tidak dapat melangkah mundur ataupun maju lagi karena tersudut diruangan itu.

"Kau sengaja menggodaku hm?" Tanya Jongin didepan wajah gadis itu.

" _Oh good! Hanya merasakan nafasnya saja sudah membuatku gila."_ Batin Kyungsoo saat merasakan hembusan nafas Jongin diwajahnya.

"Itu...aku..." Jawab Kyungsoo yang gugup karena Jongin menatapnya begitu tajam.

"Katakan Do Kyungsoo." Ucap Jongin dengan seduktif.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu membelalakkan matanya tak percaya karena Jongin mengetahui namanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau..." Tanya Kyungsoo yang harus terpotong dengan jawaban Jongin.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Kau gadis yang selalu mengintipku latihan dan kau selalu merekamku saat aku sedang latihan." Kata Jongin.

"Bahkan aku sudah melihatmu bermastrubasi ditoilet sepulang sekolah saat pertama kali melihatku latihan." Bisik Jongin ditelinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo semakin melebarkan matanya karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Jongin. Jadi selama ini Jongin mengetahui semua yang ia lakukan.

"Aku juga memotretmu saat itu. Bukankah sekarang kita impas, kau melihatku bermain solo kemarin dan aku juga melihatmu bermastrubasi waktu itu." Bisik Jongin lagi dengan mengusap pipi Kyungsoo.

"Tidak." Sangkal Kyungsoo.

Jongin sedikit tertegun dengan jawaban Kyungsoo itu.

"Kemarin aku tidak melihat kebanggaanmu dan kau sudah melihat seluruh tubuhku." Kata Kyungsoo yang mulai mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Jongin serta menatapnya dengan tatapan nakalnya.

Jongin menunjukkan smirknya pada Kyungsoo. Ia benar-benar tak percaya jika gadis seperti Kyungsoo bisa seliar ini.

"Kau akan melihatnya hari ini dan merasakan betapa hebatnya kebangganku." Kata Jongin dengan menarik pinggang Kyungsoo agar tubuh mereka saling menempel.

"Kalau begitu cepat masuki aku tuan Kim." Pinta Kyungsoo dengan jalangnya sambil mengusap sensual dada Jongin dan melingkarkan satu kakinya pada pinggang Jongin.

"Dengan senang hati nona Do." Jawab Jongin dengan penuh gairah.

Jongin mulai memagut bibir Kyungsoo dengan ganas tanpa henti Jongin menyesap dan melumat bibir berbentuk hati itu. Kyungsoo yang tak mau kalah juga membalas lumatan dari Jongin bahkan dengan jahilnya ia menggesekkan kewanitaannya pada selangkangan Jongin.

Jongin menggeram nikmat saat merasakan hal itu. Tanpa pikir panjang Jongin merobek pakaian Kyungsoo dan membuangnya. Ia benar-benar sudah gila karena nafsu yang menyelimutinya. Ia ingin segera menikmati tubuh polos Kyungsoo.

Jongin segera menciumi leher Kyungsoo dan menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang begitu memabukkan. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu Jongin mulai menghisap dan menjilat leher putih mulus Kyungsoo.

"Ahhh Jongin hhh..." Lenguh Kyungsoo dengan mendongakkan kepalanya agar mempermudah Jongin untuk menikmati bagaimana lembut dan harum tubuhnya yang begitu memabukkan.

Tangan Jongin yang menganggur itu ia manfaatkan untuk meraba dan meremas payudara Kyungsoo yang sudah terbebas dari balutan kain yang tadinya melekat pada tubuh indahnya.

"Jonginhh ouh..." Desah Kyungsoo dengan merdunya yang keluar dari mulut berbentuk hati itu.

Jongin yang mendengar desahan Kyungsoo itu seperti seolah-olah disemangati dan semakin bergairah untuk menggerayangi tubuh polos Kyungsoo.

Kini Jongin menempatkan kepalanya didepan dada Kyungsoo dan menatapnya nafsu lalu mengelus payudara Kyungsoo seolah-olah ia sedang menggoda gadis itu.

Jongin tersenyum miring saat mendengar lenguhan yang begitu membuat Jongin semakin gila karena ingin segera menikmati tubuh itu.

Kyungsoo sendiri sudah merasa tak sanggup akan sentuhan-sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Jongin. Terlihat jika kini Kyungsoo sedang berusaha meremas seragam Jongin dan berusaha untuk membuat pemuda itu menikmati payudaranya. Namun sepertinya Jongin sedang menggoda atau bahkan mempermainkannya karena pemuda itu hanya terus mengelus dan mencubit putingnya pelan.

"Enghhh Jonginhh hisaph ahhh hhhh..." Mohon Kyungsoo yang merasa tersiksa karena Jongin hanya mempermainkan buah dadanya itu.

Kyungsoo semakin membusungkan dadanya dan berusaha agar payudara itu menyentuh bibir Jongin. Jongin semakin mengeluarkan smirknya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang begitu mendambakan sentuhannya.

"Kau sudah tak tahan hm?" Tanya Jongin seduktif didepan wajah Kyungsoo dengan tangannya yang membelai kewanitaan gadis itu.

Kyungsoo hanya melenguh dan berusaha mencium bibir Jongin namun saat Kyungsoo mendekatkan bibirnya, Jongin justru menjauhkan kepalanya dan kembali meremas payudara Kyungsoo pelan.

"Aahhhh..." Desahan yang begitu merdu kembali menyapa indera pendengaran Jongin.

Jongin semakin gencar mnggoda Kyungsoo hingga gadis itu kembali merengek memintanya untuk melakukan lebih. Dan diluar dugaan Jongin, Kyungsoo justru menjadi liar karena tak tahan dengan sentuhan-sentuhan Jongin.

Dan ia tidak tahu sejak kapan Kyungsoo melucuti celananya yang sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya. Kyungsoo juga membuka semua kancing seragam Jongin hingga menampakkan dadanya yang begitu mempesona.

Jongin melenguh saat Kyungsoo dengan sengaja menggesekkan kawanitaannya pada kebanggaan Jongin yang telah sangat keras. Bahkan kini Kyungsoo semakin berani menusuk-nusukkannya pada kewanitaannya sendiri.

Jongin yang merasakan itu kini akhirnya menyerah dan menyerang Kyungsoo. Ia mulai meraup payudara Kyungsoo dengan rakus dan mengelus kewanitaan Kyungsoo dengan kejantanannya.

Desahan desahan nikmat kini mulai mengalun layaknya sebuah lagu bagi Jongin. Begitu indah dan sangat sayang untuk tak didengarkan.

Jongin terus memberikan sentuhan sentuhan yang membuat Kyungsoo merasa melayang seakan-akan tak ada lagi yang lebih nikmat dari sentuhan Jongin.

Jongin pelahan-lahan mulai memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam kewanitaan Kyungsoo yang begitu basah dan lembab. Tanpa melepaskan jilatan dan hisapannya pada payudara Kyungsoo.

Jongin beralih mencium bibir Kyungsoo dengan rakus dan semakin mendorong kejantanannya agar lebih dapat menerobos kewanitaan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merasa kesakitan saat Jongin semakin dalam memasukkan kejantanannya didalamnya namun rasa sakit dan perih itu tertutup dengan rasa nikmat yang Jongin berikan dengan tangan besarnya itu.

Jongin melumat bibir Kyungsoo dengan rakus serta satu tangannya yang bermain pada payudara Kyungsoo dan tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk meremas pantat kenyal Kyungsoo.

Entah sejak kapan kini tubuh mereka sudah bersih tanpa sehelai benang pun. Bahkan kini tubuh mereka sudah sepenuhnya menyatu.

Jongin melepas ciumannya saat ia mersa Kyungsoo sudah tak kesakitan. Jongin membawa kedua kaki Kyungsoo melingkar pada pinggangnya dan menghimpit Kyungsoo pada tembok itu.

Dan dengan cepat Jongin mulai menggerakkan kejantanannya itu agar menumbuk titik ternikmat didalam lubang Kyungsoo. Tak lupa ia juga memberikan rangsangan pada dada Kyungsoo hingga membuat gadis itu mendesah nikmat.

Jongin semakin gencar menggerakkan kejantanannya itu pada kewanitaan Kyungsoo hingga ia menemukan titik ternikmat Kyungsoo.

"Ahhh Jonginhh kau hebat ouhh yahh disana ahh..." Rancau Jongin yang terus menumbukkan kejantanannya itu pada titik ternikmat Kyungsoo.

Jongin menggeram tertahan saat Kyungsoo juga menggerakkan pinggulnya melawan arah gerakan Jongin dan Jongin benar-benar merasa terlena akan kenikmatan itu hingga rasanya ia ingin meledak saat ini juga.

Jongin semakin gencar dalam memainkan dada Kyungsoo dan memberikan gadis itu banyak tanda pada tubuh putih mulusnya. Hingga akhirnya kedua orang itu merasa benar-benar akan meledak.

"Ahhh Jonginhh akuhh enghh hampir sampai sshhh ahh.." Kata Kyungsoo yang sudah tak tahan.

"Bersama ahhh..." Kata Jongin dengan desahannya karena tempo gerakan mereka semakin brutal.

"Ahhhh Jongin hhhh..."

"Kyungsoo..."

Akhirnya keduanya mengeluarkan gairah yang tertahan sejak tadi bersama-sama. Kyungsoo yang merasa kelelahan kini memeluk tubuh Jongin dan bersandar pada bahu pria itu serta mengatur nafasnya.

Begitu pula Jongin yang tengah menetralkan nafasnya. Terlihat peluh pada tubuh polos pasangan itu. Mereka benar-benar merasakan nikmat yang tak pernah mereka rasakan selama ini.

"Apa kau tidak takut?" Tanya Jongin dengan mengusap surai Kyungsoo.

"Hm?" Jawab Kyungsoo dengan gumaman herannya.

"Kau sengaja menggodaku dan melakukannya bersamaku terlebih lagi aku telah merenggut keperawananmu apa kau tidak takut?" Tanya Jongin dengan menatap gadis itu.

"Tidak aku justru merasa sangat senang karena kau yang pertama memasukiku." Jawab Kyungsoo jujur.

"Dan aku yakin aku juga yang pertama merasakan penismu." Lanjut Kyungsoo frontal dengan berbisik ditelinga Jongin.

"Kau benar-benar gadis nakal Do Kyungsoo." Ucap Jongin dengan meremas pantat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melenguh pelan karena perbuatan Jongin tersebut dan setelahnya Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya pada Jongin. Kyungsoo berjalan pelan mendekat menuju ke arah cermin disana.

Kyungsoo sedikit kesusahan berjalan kearah cermin besar disana, ia merasa kewanitaannya seolah terbelah menjadi dua. Mungkin itu karena aktifitas yang ia lakukan bersama Jongin tadi.

Saat Kyungsoo sudah berada didepan cermin itu ia kemudian menunggingkan badannya dan menatap Jongin dari pantulan cermin itu. Kyungsoo mulai memasang wajah menggodanya.

Jongin mengumpat saat melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu membuat kejantanannya kembali tegang dan mengeras. Kyungsoo sendiri yang melihat itu mengeluarkan smirknya dan semaik menaikkan pantatnya hingga kini tubuhnya terlihat melengkung dengan payudaranya yang menggantung.

"Hukum aku Jongin..." Pinta Kyungsoo dengan melebarkan pahanya dan menggoyangkan pantatnya.

Jongin benar-benar tidak tahan dengan pemandangan itu dan tanpa disuruh dua kali Jongin segera mendekati Kyungsoo. Ia mengelus pantat Kyungsoo yang begitu seksi dan setelah itu tanpa aba-aba ia memasukkan kejantanannya kembali kedalam kewatinaan Kyungsoo.

Jongin mendesah nikmat karena ia merasa kejantanannya kembali dipijat oleh dinding rahim Kyungsoo yang begitu nikmat.

"Aahhh Jongin ughhh..." Lenguh Kyungsoo saat Jongin mulai menggerakkan kejantanannya didalam pusat tubuhnya.

"Lihatlah Do Kyungsoo bagaimana seksinya dirimu." Kata Jongin yang mendongakkan kepala Kyungsoo agar menatap cermin didepannya.

"Lihatlah bagaimana seksinya dadamu ini." Lanjut Jongin dengan meremas kedua dada Kyungsoo tanpa menghentikan gerakannya yang menguhjam titik terdalam Kyungsoo.

"Ohhh ahhh ah..." Desah Kyungsoo yang merasa tubuhnya semakin terbakar akan gairah.

"Bahkan dia sangat mungil dan menggemaskan." Kata Jongin lagi dengan memilin puting Kyungsoo yang menegang.

"Ssshhh ouhhh..." Kyungsoo masih menatap dirinya dari pantulan cermin itu.

Melihat dirinya disentuh oleh Jongin secara langsung seperti ini membuat dirinya kehilangan akal sehatnya. Terlebih lagi Jongin semakin gencar menggerakkan kejantanannya pada pusat kenikmatannya.

"Lihatlah Kyungsoo bagaimana kenyalnya pantatmu ini." Jongin kembali mengatakan hal-hal vulgar agar gadis itu semakin terangsang.

Jongin meremas kuat pantat Kyungsoo dan menamparnya pelan. Kyungsoo semakin merasa malayng-layang karena perlakuan Jongin kepadanya.

"Dan lihatlah bagaimana aku memasukimu dan menusukmu Do Kyungsoo." Ucap Jongin dengan berbisik pada gadis itu. Dan memelankan gerakannya dengan menusuk-nusukkan kejantanannya pada kewanitaan Kyungsoo hingga menyentuh titik ternikmat Kyungsoo.

"Ahhh Jongin..." Desah Kyungsoo dengan pandangan berkabutnya karena nafsu dan masih menatap bagaimana Jongin menghujamnya didalam sana.

"Benar. Sebut namaku Do Kyungsoo dan rasakan bagaimana aku menusukmu dengan ini..." Kata Jongin yang semakin memperdalam kejantanannya disana.

"Jongin... ohhh ahhh..." Rancau Kyungsoo yang mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan.

"Rasakan bagaimana aku memijatmu dengan tangan kasarku Do Kyungsoo." Kejantanan Jongin semakin menegang didalam kewanitaan Kyungsoo dan nafsunya sudah berada diubun-ubun terlebih lagi melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang begitu erotis.

"Sssshh terush ahh Jonginh..." Kyungsoo semakin dibuat gila karena kenikmatan yang Jongin berikan.

Jongin terus menghujam Kyungsoo semakin dalam lagi dan brutal hingga membuat Kyungsoo kewalahan. Dan setelah sekian menit akhirnya merasa menuju kepuncak kenikmatan mereka.

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dengan berbaring pada lantai yang terasa dingin itu. Jongin juga mengusap surai lembut Kyungsoo serta peluh yang terdapat didahi gadis itu.

"Istirahatlah aku yakin kau lelah." Kata Jongin pada Kyungsoo dan memeluknya erat agar gadis itu tidak kedinginan karena pendingin ruangan yang masih menyala terlebih lagi saat ini mereka berbaring dilantai.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Kyungsoo yang membalas pelukan Jongin dan tersenyum pada pemuda itu.

"Tidak. Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih kepadamu Do Kyungsoo, karena kau telah memberiku sesuatu yang sangat berharga." Jawab Jongin dengan menatap Kyungsoo dan tersenyum pada gadis itu.

Kyungsoo hanya diam dan menatap Jongin dengan senyum manisnya itu.

"Do Kyungsoo be mine?" Bisik Jongin pada Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tak percaya. Dan kini hatinya berdegb begitu kencang saat mendengar pernyataan Jongin itu. Ia sangat senang mendengarnya tapi ia juga merasa tak percaya jika saat ini Jongin sedang menyatakan perasaannya.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lebih dulu menyukaimu Do Kyungsoo. Saat pertama kali kita memasuki sekolah ini dan aku melihatmu berjalan sambil tersenyum kearahku saat itu pula aku mulai menyukaimu Kyungsoo. Dan aku sangat senang saat tahu jika kau selalu melihatku latihan." Ungkap Jongin.

Kyungsoo merasa ini seperti mimpi, ia tak menyangka jika Jongin juga selama ini menyukainya bahkan sebelum ia menyukai Jongin. Ia tak pernah mengharapkan jika Jongin juga akan menyukainya dan kini semuanya terjawab seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Yas i will." Jawab Kyungsoo mantap saat Jongin akan kembali mengatakn sesuatu padanya.

"Jadi ayo kita berpacaran Jongin." Lanjut Kyungsoo senang.

"Jadi mulai sekarang aku akan melindungimu Kyungsoo." Ucap Jongin dengan membelai surai Kyungsoo.

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Jongin." Ungkap Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo." Balas Jongin.

Mereka kemudian saling berpelukan dan menyalurkan kehangatan karena memang suhu diruangan itu sangat dingin.

"Jadi bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan lagi." Saran Jongin yang mulai mengusap punggung Kyungsoo.

"Kau mesum Kim Jongin." Kata Kyungsoo yang memukul pelan bahu Jongin.

Tapi setelahnya Kyungsoo justru bangkit dan mendudukkan dirinya diatas pinggang Jongin.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan." Ucap Kyungsoo menggoda Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum senang dan dengan senang hati menerima ajakan Kyungsoo. Akhirnya pasangan itu kembali menikmati waktu mereka dengan desahan dan berbagi kenikmatan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ini hadiah aja dari Hee maaf kalo jelek ya. Makasih semuanya yang udah support Hee. Termasuk yang udah request ff ini sama eonni yang udah sering neror :v. Udah gitu aja gak usah banyak-banyak.**_

 _ **See you next time~~~**_

 _ **Salam cinta dari Hee :***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **'Dongvil'**_


End file.
